


Somewhere Over The...What The Hell

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armies of Darkness, Extreme Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Wizard of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tornado takes him to a place that looks like it could be out of LSD trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Over The...What The Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf, The Wizard of OZ or Armies of Darkness but I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy the extreme crackiness. The line about boomsticks is from Armies of Darkness and therefore not mine at all.

Just when John thought he had a handle on all things supernatural, this had to happen. It wasn’t enough that he had a werewolf as husband or that Peter was about to give birth to their twin sons at any moment; no a tornado had to come and ruin his life. Now usually Beacon Hills didn’t have such severe weather but this wasn’t the normal, run of the mill twister. Nope, it was big, green and appeared of nowhere; namely right in front of the Stilinski homestead. Thankfully, neither Peter nor Stiles had been home when the tornado uprooted the house from its foundation.

Now with John’s luck, being what it was (none existence), it carry him off to a land filled with annoying little people who sang and dance. Frankly, it was enough to drive him to drink. Not only was he stranded in a place that looked like it came of out a bad LSD trip but no one seemed to being willing to tell John how to get back home to Peter. All they were going for was sing about a witch while giving him lollipops and flowers.

He had enough! Tempted to take out his gun and shot first without asking any questions, John pushed pass the little people doing a number about rainbows or some shit like that and walked towards the middle of the strange village that looked that melted gumdrops.

“Listen up, you primitive screw heads, this is my boomstick,” John said, raising his rifle up with his right hand and using his favorite Army of Darkness quote. “Now either you tell me how to get home…”

“All you had to do was ask,” a sweet voice interrupted.

Finding himself face to face with a young woman in a horrible, white poofy ball gown, John gave her a dirty look. If she didn’t start talking and soon, he was going to destroy their delicious looking house made out of chocolate and cake (mostly with his mouth; because he wouldn’t have really used his guns).

“I need to get back to my very pregnant, cranky husband. Now start talking; how do I get out this LSD induced trip?”

“Why you have to go to the wizard of course,” she answered.

“Can’t you just tell me?”

“Of course not silly, only he can get you back home. He is after the Wonderful…”

“Could we go without the song and dance number? Just point me in the right direction.”

“Follow the yellow brick road and it will led you to the Emerald City,” the young woman replied.

“Right,” John muttered as he left the town as fast as he could.

As strains of music followed him, the Sheriff sighed. This was going to be one, long strange trip. Hopefully, he could keep himself from getting too violent once he met this wizard guy. But all bets were off in this land especially if there was more singing.


End file.
